


在盜竊途中，被甩（translation of 'ditched at the heist'）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 我需要一個英雄（但不是那一個）/i need a hero (but not that one) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 閃電俠2014電視劇
Genre: I don't know, M/M, an idea of what could happen with new meta-humans on the team, because she literally catches fire, if that's not his type i don't know what is, small one-sided Mick/Bea, sort of jealous!Len if you squint, 只是一個如果隊上加入新的超能力者會發生什麼事的腦洞, 因為她可以操縱火焰, 如果你瞇眼細看的話會發現一個嫉妒的萊, 如果這還不是他的菜那我真不知道什麼才是了, 微弱的米克/碧兒單箭頭, 我不懂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 打擊罪犯並不是生意，巴里也並非任何人的上司，不過如果他讓一些新手來代替他處理事情的話，這還是有可能的。總的來說這是一個巴里把自己超級英雄的工作委託給他人（連帶他的人際關係一起）最後【刪除線】感情受到傷害【刪除線】自尊被嚴重冒犯的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ditched at the heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212615) by [Honora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honora/pseuds/Honora). 



> 原作者注：
> 
> 我對寫這篇文想要達到什麼目標完全沒有概念。

巴里一直都想要找到比起反目成仇更願意與他們一起合作的友善的超能力者。當他了解到外面的世界還有跟他一樣的人時，這就變成了他們的目標。

但這並不表示他有針對目標做出策劃或者做好心理準備，更從沒想過那具體會是怎樣的一個景象。而且從一開始他們遇到的每一個超能力者都不是正直的人，不管是哪個方面，他們就只會給他人製造麻煩，越多越好，唯一的例外就只有貝蒂③，她從來就不是個製造麻煩的對象。

他從來沒想過會是這樣的一番情況。

「噢，拜託！」拉爾夫祈求道。「讓我們去拿下他們！」

碧兒對他噘起了嘴。「你從來就不讓我們干點好玩的。」

並不是巴里無法與其他人合作。他自認是個相當不錯的團隊成員，而他也明白對干這一行的人來說救援並不是奢侈而是需求；這並不是獨活（無論奧利弗怎樣否認這句話）。

問題是，他並不習慣擔當司令這個角色。他從來沒有做過顧問，也從未承擔過背負他人性命的責任。他沒有指導過任何人，或任何事物。前所未有。他完全不知道自己該怎樣正確地做好這件事。

奧利弗在他還未涉入之前就對這非常有經驗了。而羅尼也在處理自己的事情這方面越來越得心應手。至於雷·帕爾默……好吧，反正他並不需要巴里的建議。被他人仰慕的感覺實在太怪異了。

他常常會忘記閃電俠現在已經是個家喻戶曉的名字，而這都是在他的努力不懈之下才能讓閃電俠成為一個大家公認的超級英雄。這一點都不像是發生在他身上，他一點也感受不到名副其實的感覺。

「我不放心讓你們倆單打獨鬥，」他開始說道，他覺得自己就好像一個典型的家長，設下種種規則，并扼殺了好多行程與計劃。他覺得自己跟艾瑞斯在長大的過程中喬肯定也少不了有這種感覺，說不定他現在還是會這樣想。「無賴幫是一群危險分子，而你們倆才剛開始訓練不久——」

「但是你不讓我們出去戰鬥的話你還指望我們怎樣學習？」碧兒反駁道。她的頭髮開始顯露出火焰，不過他認為那是對方故意做出來的，而不是失控的表現。他很難猜測到碧兒的情緒反應，不過直到她開始噴火之前他覺得情況都處在還可以控制的範圍內。

「被痛揍一頓可不是什麼好的學習方法。」

拉爾夫朝他挑了挑眉。他的眉毛待在離髮際線更高一點的地方，那是個非常詭異的畫面。「你不也是這樣走過來的嗎？」

「他的話很有道理，」西斯科插進來說。「話說，他們已經再次移動了，所以我的建議是你們快點做好決定。」

「我說，」原本倚靠在桌子邊的碧兒跳起來，她嘗試著說服巴里。「你不是說過你跟這些傢伙曾經訂下約定嗎？所以他們不會隨意傷害無辜的人，」她聳聳肩。「這不是很完美嗎！就是——我該怎麼說呢？——一個更加公平的戰鬥平台。」

「不過我可以直接去到現場然後——」

「謝謝，不過不用了，」拉爾夫翻了翻白眼。「我們之前已經這麼做過了，而你在我們還沒來得及反應之前就把他們拿下了。再說了，你不一定每次都有空來處理這些事件啊，巴里。」

他說的話都不無道理，這才是最糟的部分。他們提出的論點都很合理，他們的 **嚮往** 也很合理，這一切都是合情合理的。但他們是他的朋友，更準確來說是他底下的見習生，而在沒有任何保護的情況下讓他們倆出去戰鬥是一項令人非常難過的行為。他好奇地想道奧利弗對羅伊是不是也是這種感覺，如果是的話，那他是怎麼承受的。

他望向凱特琳，沉默地向她尋求建議。她是唯一一個直到現在還不做聲的人。

她咬了咬嘴唇，先是移開了目光才再次把視線集中在巴里身上，她那熟悉的一臉不情願的表情再次上線。「其實，這不是我所聽過的最糟糕的意見。我認為他們需要一個機會。」

碧兒點點頭，繼續請求道。「再說了，你是閃電俠耶。如果事情有什麼不妥的話你可以在兩秒鐘之內就 **準確無誤** 地抵達現場啊。」

「正確來講是1.42毫秒之內。」

「呃，隨便吧。那麼，這事就這麼決定了？」

這麼做 **一點也不** 好；巴里是這麼覺得的。不過他已經沒什麼理由可以阻止他們了，而且他們的時間越來越緊迫，所以他放棄了。他眼睜睜看著碧兒化作一股綠色的火焰飛走，跟在她身後的是已經拉長自己的腿并邁出巨大步伐的拉爾夫，而自己就這樣站在原地。

他身穿戰服，站在實驗室內。

在某個案件發生的當兒。

「這感覺太奇怪了，」他哀鳴道。西斯科只是向他揮了揮手。

「你可以加入我們了，那感覺會褪去的。至於新手們能做到什麼程度，我們就拭目以待吧。」

XXX

這簡直就是奇跡，因為整個任務已經完好落幕了，巴里的神經也為此舒緩了不少。是的，碧兒是過於激動了點，而拉爾夫在伸縮身體的過程當中偶爾會分神，再加上無賴幫最後還是逃走了，不過他們已經表現得很不錯了，他們完全可以自行處理類似的案件。雖然沒能抓到罪犯們，但是他們成功取回了贓物，所以這算是有所進展。再給他們多一點時間，多一些表現的機會，他們就可以成為了不起的人物。

而他們 **的確** 獲得了應有的表現機會；這個月是個相當 **平靜** 的月份，這就表示並沒有多少超能力者或者被列入危險名單的罪犯在到處鬧事。大部分的案件都被列入非超能力者的範疇內，所以目前在外頭闖蕩，最危險的滋事分子就只有無賴幫了。

（他們帶來的威脅並不小，這是可以肯定的一點，不過他們有屬於自己的一套做事原則，所以有時一個隨機犯罪的罪犯反而比他們更具威脅性。那些罪犯通常不會介意自己去傷害人，而能跑得過子彈的只有巴里一個人。）

但是平靜卻不表示 **鎮靜** 。尤其是無賴幫，他們看起來勢在必得，在碧兒與拉爾夫——烈火與伸縮人，西斯科決定要這麼稱呼他們——第一次阻止了他們的惡行之後他們很快地發動了第二波攻勢。不過很明顯的，這并不是巴里目前應該關注的事；他們倆每一次都堅持要親身上陣，還一直強調說他們再也找不到如此低風險的訓練機會了。巴里現在已經完全被排除在打擊罪犯的活動之外了，只要它沒有牽涉到超能力者的話。

一開始時，這感覺簡直糟透了。因為他的朋友冒著生命危險在戰鬥，不過他在看到他們倆完全有能力保護自己（與對方）時他感覺好多了，此外也有一部分原因是因為他覺得太 **悶** 了。巴里 **喜歡** 化身閃電俠來打擊罪犯，而退居幕後的舉動則一再刺激著他的神經。

他的反常已經到了西斯科與凱特琳甚至還要在烈火與伸縮人出任務時禁止讓他進入實驗室的程度，他坐立不安的舉動以及非常有幫助性的建議（至少他自己這麼認為））完全妨礙了兩人的技術專業。

也是從那時候起，那股糟糕的情緒……慢慢地開始有所緩解了。當然，從救援任務當中被排除對他來說實在太痛苦了——他現在只有在極度危險的敵人出現時才會被召喚，不然就只有一通來電告訴他碧兒與拉爾夫已經被派出去了，並且在事件結束之後再接到另一通來電告訴他事情的結果。西斯科會把他們倆的戰鬥影像電郵給他，并咨詢他的意見。他還是會被邀請出席團隊的每一場慶功派對，這點是毋庸置疑的。然後他也會接到來自碧兒與拉爾夫的來電，有時他們會親自找上門來，他們是來向他報告戰鬥情況的——一字一句仔仔細細的——雖然跟錄像比起來他們更傾向於誇大自己的行動。

所以他無論如何也無法告訴別人他感覺自己被整個團隊遺棄了。

現在他擁有大量的空暇時間。他早已忘卻那是一種什麼樣的感覺。這就是他的工作所帶來的副作用，完全數不清它已經從你身邊抽走了多少。一直要抱有隨時必須撤下手邊工作的覺悟，不管你還有沒有別的行程。不過目前巴里……並沒有任何任務纏身。

某一天夜晚無賴幫嘗試進入中城的博物館行竊。烈火與伸縮人被召喚去應付他們，巴里便跟艾瑞斯去了一間他一直都很想光臨的、新開的壽司餐廳。

另一個晚上又發生了好幾宗針對小型企業的盜竊案，那時候巴里正在跟費莉希蒂一起通過斯蓋普觀看“盜夢空間”，并聊天聊了好幾個小時。

過不了多久無賴幫再次突擊了，這次他們的目標是銀行。而巴里只是出去跑步罷了。

無賴幫在幾天後再次發動攻勢，說真的他們的活躍程度已經開始變得有些詭異了。不過他認為這只是對方想要測試新對手的方法，熟悉他們的行事風格，搜集所需的情報。他們一直都能找到機會這麼做；碧兒與拉爾夫總是讓他們找到機會逃離監獄，即便他們倆一開始能成功逮捕全部人。不過巴里也無法就此發表太多意見，畢竟他本身對這項工作也不甚擅長。

他與喬開始追起了新一季的《女子監獄》電視劇④。

「你要知道，」喬以一副輕鬆隨意的語氣打開話匣子，這舉動讓巴里充滿警惕地斜睨了他一眼，電視的網飛頻道正在載入新的集數。「你現在有這麼多的空閒時間。應該是時候找些好對象了，是不是。」

「你是在暗示些什麼？」

喬給了他一個再也明顯不過的眼神。

「你這叛徒。你不應該提及我淒慘的戀愛生活的。」

「你的新朋友如何？她叫碧兒，對嗎？」

「這不可能，」他強調道，即便到處撩人與語出驚人是碧兒常做的事，但她不管對誰都是這麼說話的，並沒有特地對巴里一個人。他曾經以為這就是她唯一所 **擁有** 的個性；現在他覺得這只是對方覺得比較輕鬆的模式之一。「我們之間不是那樣的關係。」

「你說的倒是有理。在我看來，她比較像是想把你直接生吞活剝。沒有冒犯的意思。」

巴里已經被冒犯了。而他不會否認的。

「那麼拉爾夫呢？」

「你是不是要把每一個我認識的人都提一遍？」喬並沒有回答他，但是他很清楚對方臉上的那個表情。他歎了口氣。「不。這根本就不可能。我對他並沒有那方面的意思。」

他一點也沒說謊；拉爾夫是個很棒的朋友，而且還是個 聰明人，但是巴里無論如何都不會對他有心動的感覺。

「再說了，我認為他是個直男。而且他還有中意的對象了，」那是他們在一場舞會裡追趕同一個罪犯時遇到的，一個來自上流社會的、嬌小的褐髪白人姑娘。他從那時起就沒少提起她。

喬 **哼了聲** ，他正處於極度不滿中。巴里與艾瑞斯非常擅長解讀喬的咕噥聲，有時他只會用這種方法與他們溝通，以及那些別有用意的眼神。

「好吧。不過我有必要提醒你，」他喝了一口啤酒，身體往後一靠，完全沒望向巴里。「我希望有朝一日可以抱到孫子。」

「 **呃** ，」巴里只能給出一聲回復，而喬則一直笑個不停。

XXX

幾天後，巴里在吉特斯咖啡店的平靜早晨以最讓人匪夷所思的方式給打擾了，在這短短的一瞬間肯定是有人發現了如何巧妙地改變現實的方法，這是巴里能針對所發生的事給出的唯一一個解釋了。

他就坐在那兒，喝著熱可可，不打攪任何人，等著琳達來赴他們一個月一次的純友誼約會，就在那時一個最 **不可能** 是琳達的人在他對面的位子坐下。

巴里發現他面對的一個身穿普通服裝、正處於盛怒當中的寒冷隊長。

他憑著直覺就轉過頭看了看身後，以為斯納特找錯人了。他並沒有見到什麼人，所以他對著眼前憤怒的男人疑惑地眨了下眼，一臉驚訝的表情。

「嗯，」他機靈地說道。「你好？」

照理來說，巴里知道這情況並非真的 **那麼** 匪夷所思，最多也只是到 **不可能** 的程度罷了。畢竟他自己也曾經跟蹤斯納特到對方的住所去，不過那時候完全是被情勢所逼。風水輪流轉，當這情況降臨 **到** 你身上時只會讓你覺得千百倍的詭異。而且斯納特在背叛了他之後還敢這樣出現在他面前，這是在太奇怪了。并不是說他就不會出現了，巴里非常肯定這個男人並沒有所謂的羞恥心或後悔一類的情感，以及再次出現在他眼前所需要的勇氣。

不過或許他應該嘗試……更有說服力些。巴里並不記得他曾經見過對方如此怒氣沖沖過。

斯納特並沒有說話。他目前正專注于用他的眼神看透巴里。

「有什麼事嗎？」他提醒道。

隊長總算開口了，他的語氣既低沉又氣憤。「你到底在玩什麼把戲？」

「呃，」他的眼神再次掃過了整間咖啡店，這次是想要找出一絲頭緒。「再說一次？」

「你去度假了？是不是這樣？還是說你只是不再在乎了？」

「你到底在說什——？」

「你一直把你的工作委託給那些 **人** ，」斯納特總算把事情攤開來講了，他朝巴里皺了皺眉。「這一點也不 **酷** ，小子。」

「什麼……你是認真的？就因為追趕你的不是我所以你就 **生氣** 了？」巴里的下巴一定是已經掉到地上去了。「你知不知道這樣聽起來很詭異？」

「你不可以停止成為閃電俠。」

「我並 **沒有** ！」

斯納特站起來。「我們已經約好了，」他的話讓巴里感到困惑不已，因為他完全記得他們之間的約定，但裡面並沒有任何一條條例是指明每一次無賴幫闖禍時去收拾他們的人必須是閃電俠。「下次我出來幹案時， **給我過來** 。把那些失敗者留在家。」

話一說完他就這樣離開了。

「啥？」巴里嘗試叫住他。不過斯納特並沒有停下腳步，看起來也並沒有其他的意圖，即便如此他還是等著，凝視著空無一人的空間至少有兩分鐘。

他最終還是清醒過來并叫住了一個招待員。

「不好意思，我這樣問可能會很奇怪，不過你剛才有看到一個男人在這裡，對嗎？跟我說了幾句話之後就匆匆離開的那個？」在對方謹慎的證實之下他點了點頭。「好，好吧。對不起，我只是想要確認下。」

咖啡店的全體員工都朝他拋去奇怪的目光，直到他離開為止，不過他只是想要再三確認罷了。

XXX

琳達沒過多久就到了，他想把注意力放在她身上，他真的很想。但是剛剛的邂逅所留下的不協調感卻不讓他這麼做。他對她說自己感到不舒服，并承諾把他們的約會挪到下個星期去，然後便在盡量不顯得失禮的情況下快速離開，他直接往星際實驗室前去，集思廣益，或許大家聚在一起可以好好想想這是什麼一個情況。

西斯科與凱特琳都同時感到……困惑，這個詞已經足夠囊括他們的表情了，不過它還包含了一絲絲善意的關心，以及一些些的不可置信。所以他們對這整件事的理解並沒有比巴里來得更多。

「我覺得，」西斯科嘗試擠出一些想法，在他們已經花了一段時間在互相對望與保持沉默之後。「我覺得他不是想要被逮捕。我認為他可能想說反正怎樣都會被警察追趕的，那他比較希望是由你來追他。」

「他熱愛挑戰是眾所皆知的事。」凱特琳補充道。

「還有他對閃電俠非常 **癡迷** 。」

巴里搖搖頭。「就算真是這樣好了，但是碧兒跟拉爾夫也不是三腳貓。至少他們有好好地控制住他的行為。這跟我做的事並沒有什麼不同，虧我一直以來還以為他把我看做是他最大的敵手。所以這觀點應該也可以用在他們倆身上呀。」

「可能他覺得被冒犯了，」凱特琳建議道。「你在打擊罪犯這方面是元老級的，而且你這段時間還是有在追趕其他的罪犯。其他既不是他也不是無賴幫的罪犯。也許把他們跟普通的詐欺犯歸類在同一範疇這點讓他感到頗有微詞吧。」

「這真像他的風格。」西斯科同意道。

「這解釋應該行得通吧……」

「嘿！」碧兒的聲音從入口處傳來。「你們最愛的新英雄來報到了！而且我還帶來了一份禮物。」

她的身影在聲音先傳過來之後才緩緩進入他們的視線，綠色的頭髮扎成一條馬尾，身上穿著的寬鬆露臍裝與緊身褲無不傳達出她是來接受訓練的信息，不過她本身看起來一點也不像要來運動的人；她看起來比較像運動的 **相關** 雜誌裡面的模特兒。她八成是把這當做她的隨性打扮。她手上握著一封信。

西斯科先提起那封信。「那是什麼？」

「不知道。我進來時，看到郵差一臉迷糊地站在入口。話說我們應該在門口設個信箱的。所以我就幫他拿進來了。」

「你怎麼跟他解釋你會出現在這兒？」凱特琳問道，碧兒的笑容變得有些狡詐。

「我告訴他我被當成試驗品了，因為沒人相信像我這樣的人會存在于這世上。結果他給了我他的聯絡號碼，」她抖了抖頭髮，把信件丟給巴里。除了星際實驗室的地址，信封上並沒有寄件人的姓名與回址。然而信封表面卻佈滿黑灰色的污漬，感覺就像是寄件人的手沾滿了煤灰。「話說回來，這是關於什麼的？我們是不是收到了什麼賬單？」

「這可能是個威脅信，」凱特琳指出。「那裡面可能有些什麼。」

碧兒挑起了眉。「比如什麼？炸彈嗎？」

「有可能是病毒。這並不無可能。」

「或許我們應該把它拿去掃描，」西斯科想要把信件取過來，但是巴里已經在拆信了。他有預感這不是任何他們提出的任何一樣東西，不過如果他的猜測正確的話，這還是挺糟糕的，從另一個角度來說。

**閃電俠+** **團隊，**

**別用他，他是個蠢貨。讓火女上陣就好。**

**HW** ⑤

西斯科從巴里的肩膀處看到了信件的內容。「什麼鬼？」

「所以我們是會死還是……？」

「不會，」巴里回答碧兒的問題，并把信交給她。「不過看起來你有個仰慕者。」

他大略跟她說了信件的內容。

「嗷， **這太窩心了** ⑥，」她用信紙扇了扇自己，滿臉都是笑容。「我要把它收藏起來。」

如果事情到這裡就告一段落的話那就再好不過了，不過巴里的生活從來就不曾順遂過，而事情也絕不可能這麼簡單就結束，所以幾個小時后拉爾夫拿著另一封什麼都沒註明的信大搖大擺地走進來，說他看到有一封信被夾在大門的鐵條之間時，巴里已經可以預見接下來的情況了。這次的信件非常新，而且寄件人還寫得一手好字，就算信件上被撒上了香水也不會讓巴里太吃驚。

**如果我們要投選新的小隊成員的話，我也要投一票。首先，把那個笨蛋踢走吧。**

「這是在說我嗎？！」拉爾夫發出抗議道，碧兒在一旁嘲笑他。

但是巴里、西斯科與凱特琳卻沒有加入一起嘲笑他。這可能是因為他們三人應付無賴幫的時間比較長，然後也有過比較不好的經歷，但即便如此這也無法輕易就讓他們輕易忘記對方這一連串的反常舉動。他們盯著那封信好一陣子，然後再面面相覷。

「他們到底哪裡來的時間做這些事情？」凱特琳問道。「而且第二封信看起來就像是親自送過來的。」

巴里搖搖頭。「我想知道的是為什麼我們沒有在門口安裝警報系統，這樣以後有人來了我們才知道？」

「我們 **的確** 安裝了警報，」西斯科反駁道。「 **還有** 攝像鏡頭。我反倒想知道她是怎樣躲開他們的。我查過了錄影；你可以看到那個郵差，然後什麼也沒有，再之後那封信就這樣憑空出現了，最後是拉爾夫出現在鏡頭內。你並沒有真正 **看到** 她把信放在那兒，」他擺了擺手。「我們的攝像鏡頭不應該有死角的。」

「那可能是個安全漏洞，」凱特琳說道。

「我知道了。我會想想看該怎麼解決這問題的，」他對上巴里的視線，聳了聳肩。「至於你的另一個問題，我不知道該做什麼。我覺得……回家睡覺把一切當做沒事？」

這聽起來似乎是唯一一個行得通的方法，所以巴里把它聽進去了，他離開了實驗室，并承諾他們他隔天會再回來的。

XXX

只除了他無論如何都睡不著。

這根本就在意料之內。

XXX

 **嘿** ，他在大約三點半的時候給奧利弗發去了一封信息， **你有沒有過這種經歷，你的其中一個敵人因為追趕他們的是別人不是你而感到憤怒？並且讓你知道這件事？**

 **你跟你的罪犯之間的關係讓我感到擔憂** ，奧利弗只回復了他一句話，就只是這樣。

XXX

兩天後，那股不協調感雖然沒有變嚴重，但是它依舊佔據著他的腦海，而巴里發現自己在超級市場挑選橙子時也在過度分析著這件事。

他是如此的分神以至於他完全沒察覺到他身後的氣息，直到對方靠過來在架子上拿了一顆水果，兩人之間的距離是如此的近，在公眾場所的陌生人之間，這種舉動便顯得有些失禮。

出於某些原因，巴里驚訝地發現那個人其實並不算是陌生人。他是個蠢蛋，很明顯的。

「有沒有搞錯？」他有些挫敗地問道。「在我家附近的超市？」

「我之前是認真的，」斯納特說道，他的距離依舊出奇地靠近。「別理米克還有我妹妹。他們對於界限這回事完全沒有分寸。」

巴里嗤了聲。

「是啊，」他諷刺道。「 **他們** 並沒有。等等，」他突然有所頓悟。「這是你在以你的方式告訴我下一次的犯案已經不遠了？」

斯納特並沒有回答。

「難道你對這次的計劃毫無頭緒？」

「那又怎樣？還是說你想讓我成為一個更好的罪犯？」

「這才不是我的意思！」 **應該** 是吧。「但是，說真的這太詭異了。這就是為什麼你在這個月如此積極犯案的原因嗎？」

巴里的話使他得到了一個鄙視的眼神。「你 **現在** 才察覺到？」

巴里搖了搖頭，一臉不敢置信。「天哪，如果你真的那麼想要我的存在的話那把我約出去會顯得簡單得多。」

他們之間的沉默可怕得嚇人，他看著隊長的雙眼，才漸漸發現自己都說了些什麼，以及他的話可以怎樣被詮釋成什麼樣的意思。

「這不是我的意思。這 **完全** 不是我的意思。我只是針對你的依賴性做出評論罷了，說真的你應該好好檢討自己，而我指的是」

「好啊。」

「——你可以直接叫我去現場——什麼？」

「我八點過來接你，」較年長的男人說道，并再次靠上來直到他把手中的橙子放回木箱子，他給了他一個壞笑，便悠閒地離開了。

留下在原地張口結舌的巴里。

也許接下來幾年他都會保持著這樣的表情，這很有可能。

「這宇宙已經崩壞了，」他嘀咕道，一個站在他旁邊的長髮男人朝他點點頭並說道『阿門，兄弟』。

巴里在想他應該怎樣跟喬坦白他終於有一個約會對象了，以及一個危險的罪犯會過來他們家，或許他不應該當場讓對方命喪槍口。

他完全得不出一個結論，不過他已經決定以後絕不再把工作委託給別人了。他得付出的代價遠遠超過了他所得到的好處。

 

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 註解：
> 
> ①碧翠斯·達·科塔（Beatriz da Costa），綽號『烈火（Fire）』，DC漫畫超級英雄之一。
> 
> ②拉爾夫·迪布尼（Ralph Dibny），綽號『伸縮人（Elongated Man）』，DC漫畫超級英雄之一。
> 
> ③貝蒂·圣·蘇茜（Bette Sans Souci），綽號『炸彈女（Plastique）』，DC漫畫超級反派之一。
> 
> ④《女子監獄》電視劇，原名『Orange is the New Black』。
> 
> ⑤HW，Heatwave（熱浪）的縮寫。
> 
> ⑥這裡的原文是que meigo，葡萄牙語。


End file.
